Your Smile
by Cloud Beilschmidt
Summary: Iruka kedatangan dua orang asing. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan dua orang asing tersebut. Oneshot! Kakashi neko, Obito neko. KakashiXIrukaXObito. Karena bingung, saya nulis KakaIru aja, ya...


Your Smile is So Sweet!

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** gaje (beneran), abal, typo (mungkin), yaoi, ficnya mungkin pendek banget, dll.

**Pair :** KakashiXIrukaXObito.

Saya balik lagi, neh! Oh, iya, minna… Ini adalah fic paling gak jelas yang pernah saya tulis… *eaaa!*… Moga minna sukaaa! Happy Reading! ^^. Oh, ya. Kalau udah selesai bacanya, tolong review sebanyak-banyaknya, yaaa! *bow

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tadaima…"

Umino Iruka, kelas 1 SMA di SMA Hosokawa di Tokyo, Jepang itu memasuki rumahnya.

_ZIIING…_

Rasa sunyi dan sepi langsung menggelayuti Iruka. Rumahnya sangat sepi.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa…" gumam Iruka.

**Seluruh anggota keluargaku adalah pemain musik… Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk bekerja… Jadi, aku tinggal sendiri di rumah… **

Iruka mengambil sapu, ia dengan ceria sekali menyapu lantai rumah sambil berlari-lari. **Tapi aku bisa bersih-bersih rumah sendiri! Menyenangkan!**

**Tapi…**

"Ibu dan Ayah sedang mengadakan pertunjukan di luar negeri… Apa bisa merayakan ulang tahunku bersama…?" gumam Iruka. Ia melihat kalender. Sebuah tanggal ditandai dengan bulatan dan bintang. Ulang tahun Iruka. "Hmmm…"

_HAH!_ "Tapi aku tidak boleh sedih! Pergi belanja dulu, ah!" kata Iruka ceria. Walaupun sudah kelas 1 SMA, sifatnya masih sangat kekanak-kanakan…

"Nananana…. Kare… Kare… Mmmh… Pasti enak… Soalnya aku dikasih tahu resep kare keluarga Yuuhi dari Kurenai-san, sih!" kata Iruka. Ia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

_SRAKK!_

Iruka mendengar suara aneh. Ia menoleh kesana-kesini. Tapi ia tak menemukan satupun petunjuk arah suara itu. "Suara apa, ya?" tanya Iruka. Akhirnya, Iruka menggeleng dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba, tepat di samping tiang listrik, terdapat kucing dan anjing yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. "Ah! Kucing dan anjing! Terluka…" kata Iruka. "Kalian habis berantem, ya…?" ucap Iruka pada kedua hewan itu.

Ia memberikan balutan perban ke kaki anjing dan kucing itu. "Nah, sudah selesai… Untung tadi beli obat luka…" ucap Iruka. Kucing dan anjing itu menatap perban yang dibalutkan di kaki mereka.

_BATS!_

Kucing dan anjing tersebut tiba-tiba berlari. Iruka sontak saja terkejut. "Eeeh?! … Langsung lari? Aaah, ya sudahlah… Bagus, deh kalau mereka sudah bisa bergerak… Sepertinya sudah sembuh…" kata Iruka.

**ESOKNYA…**

"Jaa ne, Kurenai-san!"

Iruka melambaikan tangannya kepada Kurenai. Sahabatnya. Lalu masuk pekarangan rumahnya.

"Andai saja kucing dan anjing yang kemarin ada di sini… Mungkin saja bisa jadi peliharaanku… Soalnya di rumah sepi sekali, sih…" kata Iruka. "Mana kuncinya, ya?"

_JKLEK!_

Belum saja Iruka mencolokkan kuncinya ke pintu rumahnya, sudah ada orang yang membuka!

"Selamat datang, Iruka!" kata laki-laki berambut hitam. "Kami sudah menunggumu, lho!" sambutnya.

Sedangkan, ada seorang laki-laki berambut silver dengan acuh tak acuh menatap Iruka.

"SI… SIAPA KALIAN?!" pekik Iruka.

"Ahahaha… Maaf membuat Iruka kaget… Kami pelayan Iruka yang disuruh Ibu dan Ayahmu… Namaku Obito…" kata laki-laki berambut hitam. Obito namanya.

"Aku Kakashi," kata laki-laki berambut silver. Kakashi namanya.

"EEEH?! Aku tidak pernah dengar soal pelayan dari Ibu atau Ayah!" kata Iruka.

"Aaah, sudah, sudah!" Obito menarik tangan Iruka ke ruang makan.

"Kami sudah siapkan untukmu," Kakashi ikut-ikutan mendorong Iruka dari belakang.

"Waah, i… Ini… Kalian yang siapkan? Semuanya?!" Iruka celingukan, rumahnya sangat rapi dan bersih. Ia juga melihat makanan di meja makan yang tertata rapi.

"AYO! Dimakan sebelum dingin!" kata Obito.

"Apa boleh buat, kami suapi ,deh!" ucap Kakashi.

"Wuaaah!"

…..

Piring bekas Iruka makan tandas…

**Aduh… Kaget sekali… Kok Ibu tidak pernah bilang kalau bakal ada pelayan yang datang, ya…** Pikir Iruka.

"Tehnya," ucap Kakashi. Ia menyodorkan cangkir teh.

"Ah, iya. Makasih," sahut Iruka.

"Biar kami yang bereskan… Iruka istirahat saja," kata Obito.

Iruka berdiri dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Kakashi dan Obito juga sudah menyambutku pulang! Aku benar-benar senang…!" kata Iruka. Ia membungkuk hormat.

_KATS!_

_PUFF!_

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sepasang telinga anjing berwarna hitam di kepala Obito dan ekor anjing berwarna hitam di tubuh Obito!

Sedangkan itu, muncul sepasang telinga kucing berwarna putih di kepala Kakashi dan ekor anjing yang juga berwarna putih di tubuh Kakashi!

Mereka bertiga diam sebentar.

"AAAH!" Pekik Kakashi dan Obito.

"WUAAAH! GAWAT! GAWAT! KARENA PENGARUH EMOSI, TELINGA DAN EKORKU MUNCUL, DEH! WAH, GAJAH MAKAN KAWAT, NIH! Eh, kok gajah makan kawat, sih?... GAWAT, GAWAT! GUK! GUK! GUK!" jerit Obito. Ia berlarian kesana-kesini karena panik.

"IRUKA INI! JANGAN BILANG YANG ANEH-ANEH, DONG! JADI GINI, DEH! MIAUW! MIAUW! MIAUW!" jerit Kakashi. Ia berlarian kesana-kesini sama seperti Obito.

Iruka kaku.

_Ngeeek…_

Iruka menangkap mereka dan menarik-narik telinga mereka.

"Sakiiit…!" pekik mereka berdua.

"GYAAA…! Be… Beneraaan! Siapa sih kalian berdua?!" tanya Iruka.

"Kami kucing dan anjing yang Iruka tolong kemarin…" kata Obito. Ia mengusap-usap telinganya.

**Mereka anjing dan kucing yang kutolong kemarin?! **Batin Iruka.

"Walaupun hanya anjing dan kucing… Kami ingin membalas budi…" kata Obito.

"Berkat Kami-sama di Kuil Selatan, kami bisa berubah jadi manusia," lanjut Kakashi.

"Iruka selalu kesusahan hidup sendiri, 'kan… Kami melihat Iruka… Walau kesusahan, Iruka selalu semangat… Karena itu, kami ingin menjadi pelayanmu… Untuk membuatmu tersenyum dengan tulus…!" jelas Obito.

**Membuatku… Tersenyum dengan tulus…? Jadi mereka melakukannya untuk itu…?**

"Aku kesini karena merasa tidak enak hati kalau tidak balas budi! Bukan untuk senyumanmu! Fuh!" Kakashi memalingkan kepalanya. Kakashi ternyata adalah kucing pemalu.

"Kalau telinga dan ekor muncul rasanya jadi lebih lega, ya! _Kaing! Kaing! Kaing!_". Obito ternyata adalah anjing yang nakal.

"Oh, iya. Selama kami balas budi, kami akan tinggal di sini!" kata Obito. Mereka berdua masuk kamar Iruka.

**Seenaknya saja masuk kamar orang… Ah, tidak apa-apa, deh… Rumah jadi ramai karena ada mereka berdua…**

Keesokan harinya…

"Iruka! Selamat pagi!" ucap Obito.

"Pagi," ucap Kakashi singkat.

**UWAAAH…! Betulan ada! Kemarin bukan mimpiii! Ada telinganya juga! Ekooornya juga adaaa…! **Pekik Iruka dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi…?" sahut Iruka. Agak bingung.

"Hari ini hari Minggu! Biarkan aku dan Kakashi saja yang membereskan rumah! Serahkan pada kami! Iruka pergi saja sana! Senang-senang saja sama teman-temanmu! Pergi jalan-jalan ke taman atau ke mal! Pada saat Iruka pulang, kami jamin rumah rapid an bersih! Satu bakteri pun gak ada!" kata Obito.

"Ta… Tapi! Kakashi! Obito!" ujar Iruka.

**Benarkah mereka berdua anjing dan kucing…?! Biasanya aku sendiri di rumah! Tapi… Sekarang ada mereka berdua! Ramai sekali rumah ini! Aku belum terlalu percaya…** Pikir Iruka.

_Sniff…_

_Sniff…_

"Ini sampah…?" tanya Obito. Ia mengendus-endus kertas ulangan Fisika milik Iruka yang nilainya 3.5 (?)

_Zrat!_

_Zrat!_

"Apa ini? Pengasah kuku?" tanya Kakashi. Ia menggaruk-garuk biola kesayangan Iruka.

Iruka kaku (lagi).

_JGEEERR!_

Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar si Kuncir Coklat itu.

**BETULAN ANJING DAN KUCING!**

"STOP! Aku ikut bersih-bersih!" pekik Iruka. Ia mengambil barang-barang yang dipegang dua manusia jelmaan kucing dan anjing itu. Sontak saja Kakashi dan Obito bingung.

…

**Saat beres-beres rumah…**

_Tuing… Tuing…_

Si Kuncir itu tampak kerepotan membawa piring-piring bekas cucian.

"Iruka! Lemparkan saja piringnya ke aku!" kata Obito.

"Eeeh? Sungguh? Nanti jatuh terus pecah gimana? Ribet, lho!" sahut Iruka.

"Nggak apa-apa! Sini! Aku sering nangkap frisbee, kok!" ucap Obito.

"Ya sudah…"

HAP!

HAP!

"Ini piringnya!" Iruka melempar dua piring bergantian.

"Da," Obito menangkap piring pertama. "Pat," Obito menangkap piring kedua.

Iruka memotong-motong wortel sambil melihat tindak tanduk kedua lelaki di depannya itu. Kakashi sedang memandangi ikan sambil mengeong-ngeong , dan Obito sedang memandangi daging sapi sambil menggeram-geram. Iruka tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Waah… Kakashi, Obito… Sabar, ya… Sebentar lagi, masakannya pasti matang!" hibur Iruka.

**Waktu menjemur pakaian…**

"Iruka no Danna!" panggil Obito. Ia melihat Iruka yang sedang membawa selimut yang lebar.

_BATS!_

Tiba-tiba, Iruka melempar selimut itu.

"Tangkaaap!" pekik Iruka.

"WAAA…!"

_GREP!_

"Tertangkap!" ucap Kakashi dan Obito bersamaan.

Mereka berdua membentangkan kedua sisi selimut dan langsung menjemurnya.

"OKE! Tinggal jemur yang lain! Chayooo!" kata Obito bersemangat. Ia melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas. "Huh! Mendokusai!" gerutunya.

**Lho? Bertiga membersihkan rumah… Tapi rasanya beda sekali, ya… Menyenangkan sekali membersihkan rumah bersama-sama… Memangnya setiap kali membersihkan rumah rasanya seperti ini, ya, Kami-sama? Oh, arigatou gozaimasu, Kami-sama… Karena Engkau telah mengirimkanku dua malaikat yang siap menemaniku…** Pikir Iruka.

**Malamnya…**

"Awalnya kupikir bakal seperti apa jadinya nanti setelah kedatangan mereka berdua… Tapi berkat mereka berdua, suasana rumah jadi sangat menyenangkan dan ramai… Oh, iya! Mumpung ada waktu, aku latihan biola saja…!" gumam Iruka. Ia hampir menggesek biolanya.

"IRUKA!"

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi dan Obito bertengger di jendela kamarnya!

"GYAAA…! ASTAGAAA…! Kakashi! Obito! Kok begitu, sih! Lewat pintu kan juga bisa!" pekik Iruka.

"Waah… Gak kepikiran, yah…" kata Obito sambil menirukan gaya OVJ Sahur. Mamah Nori… Nori, Nori, Nori! Curhat, donk! *author digebukin Mpok Nori.

Obito dan Kakashi masuk.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?!" tanya Iruka yang masih kaget.

"Kami ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu, Iruka," kata Kakashi yang biasanya pendiam itu.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi dan Obito mengangkat Iruka. Dan...

_BATS!_

Tiba-tiba Iruka diajak terbang dan loncat ke atap rumah si Pemilik Rumah! (Rumah Iruka, donk!)

"HUAAA!"

Teriakan Iruka tiba-tiba menghilang. Matanya membulat dan membesar begitu melihat bintang malam yang sangat indah dari atap rumahnya.

"Waaah… Cantik sekali…" Iruka berdecak kagum.

"Hari ini, cuaca di malam hari sangat cerah… Bintang-bintang pun jadi bermunculan dan kelihatan indah sekali, kami ingin memperlihatkannya kepada Iruka!" kata Obito.

…

"Dari tempat tinggi, bintangnya sangat indah, bukan? Terlihat lebih cantik dan jelas… Kurasa Iruka akan sangat menyukainya…" Obito tersenyum.

"Fuh, kami kesini… Bukan karena ingin melihat senyumanmu. Jangan terlalu gede rasa," sahut Kakashi. Tetap acuh tak acuh seperti biasa.

"EEEH?!"

"KAKASHI! Kok kamu bohong, sih! Bukannya kamu ingin melihat Iruka tersenyum dengan tulus?! Kamu tadi bilang ke aku! Kamu harus belajar jujur, Kakashi! Jangan gengsi, deh! GUK! GUK!" Obito menunjuk-nunjuk tepat ke wajah Kakashi.

"APA?! BUKAN, KOK! Dasar bodoh! Karena Iruka lagi tidak melakukan apa-apa dan sedang senggang makanya jadi terpaksa! Itu juga aku dipaksa sama kamu, kan?! Miauw! Miauw!" sahut Kakashi. Wajahnya memerah tanda bohong.

**Eh…? Mereka berdua melakukannya demi aku? Melakukan ini malam-malam?** Tanya Iruka dalam hati.

"Terima kasih…" bisik Iruka pelan.

**Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mereka, ya? Oh, iya! Biolaku masih aku bawa! Ah, bodoh sekali aku ini! Sampai lupa kalau biola masih kupegang!**

Iruka melangkah menjauh dari Kakashi dan Obito yang sedang bertengkar.

"Eh? Iruka mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah. Kalian tetap di situ saja. Jangan kemana-mana,"

Ia lalu mengangkat biolanya, lalu memainkan biola itu dengan indah. Kedua pemuda di depannya sampai terpesona oleh Iruka.

**Untuk mereka berdua saja… Malam ini… Untuk mereka bedua saja…**

Lima menit kemudian…

Iruka menarik penggesek biolanya dan menyudahi permainannya. "Judul musik tadi itu 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'… Kupikir musik ini untuk kalian dan balasan bagi bintang-bintang…" ucap Iruka. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hening sebentar…

…

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan Obito kaku.

"Maaf, Kakashi, Obito? Kalian tidak suka? Apa permainanku jelek?" tanya Iruka.

**Mereka tidak suka, ya…? **Pikir Iruka.

_BLUSH…_

"Ngg… Nggak, kok… Musiknya sangat bagus dan indah… Dan Iruka terlihat sangat keren sekali… Hebat, hebat…" puji Obito. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Dan ia bertepuk tangan pelan-pelan.

"Aku nggak berpikir kamu lebih keren dari musiknya, ya! Musik tadi memang sangat indah…" komentar Kakashi. Masih memalingkan wajahnya karena malu wajahnya memerah semerah kepiting rebus siap santap.

**Syukurlah mereka senang dan menikmatinya…**

"Sungguh… Bintang ini adalah bintang yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat…" ucap Iruka hangat.

**Bersama Kakashi dan Obito, malam yang sunyi ini… Berubah jadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan dan penuh tawaan… **Batin Iruka.

**Uwaaa… Kenapa dekat-dekat sama Iruka… Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar begini…!**

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

**Sudah seminggu aku bersama mereka… Menyenangkan sekali… Aku jadi punya teman… Kami juga semakin hari semakin akrab… Kakashi dan Obito…** Kata Iruka dalam hati.

Iruka hanya menatap Obito yang sedang asyik bermain bola dan Kakashi yang sedang tidur (saya baca buku tentang kucing, katanya kucing itu tukang tidur! *ditimpuk Kakashi.). Memang, sih, sebenarnya ini waktu bobok siang.

_Trililit… Trililililit…_

"Ah, ada telepon!" kata Iruka.

Iruka pun mengangkat gagang telepon. "Halo, dengan keluarga Umino…" ucap Iruka.

"Iruka? Ini Kaasan," kata Kaasan dalam sambungan telepon.

"Oh, Kaasan?" sahut Iruka.

"Iya. Besok ulang tahunmu, kan? Maaf selama ini Kaasan dan Tousan meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Besok kami usahakan akan pulang, kita rayakan sama-sama, ya," kata Kaasan.

"Heee? Kaasan dan Tousan besok libur?" tanya Iruka senang. "Iya. Besok kita bersenang-senang. Sampai jumpa," kata Kaasan Iruka. Lalu ia menutup sambungan telepon.

Dan Iruka pun menaruh gagang telepon di tempatnya lagi.

"Iruka, besok ulang tahunmu?" tanya Obito sambil mendekati Iruka.

"Ah, iya, Obito," jawab Iruka. Senyumnya mengembang. "Kaasan dan Tousan selalu sibuk bekerja… Akhirnya mereka pulang dan akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama…"

"Oh, iya… Obito dan Kakashi… Kalian mau tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunku? Aku mau persiapan untuk besok…" tawar Iruka.

"Tentu saja, Iruka! Kita akan bikin pesta besar-besaran! Oke!" jawab Obito semangat.

"Apa boleh buat… Aku ikut saja, deh. Kami akan membantumu bikin persiapan untuk ulang tahunmu besok," kata Kakashi. Ia menghela nafas.

**Sejak kedatangan kalian, Obito, Kakashi… Aku jadi banyak merasakan kebahagiaan… Ulang tahunku besok pasti menyenangkan!**

…

_ZRAK! ZRAK! ZRAK!_

"UWAAA…!"

Tampak Kakashi sedang mencakar-cakar (?)… Errr… Sebenarnya mengukir di sebuah kayu yang cukup besar. Iruka terbengong-bengong melihat kerja Kakashi yang cepat. Tadinya sih pengen ngukir sendiri, tapi Kakashi jadi kayak orang bego waktu ngeliat kayu yang siap diukir itu. **Kalau gitu, aku gak usah bawa alat ukir sebanyak ini, dong…** Pikir Iruka menyesal. Ia menatap alat-alat ukir yang nganggur itu.

"Ini burger dagingnya, Bos Iruka!" kata Obito. Ia membawa dua piring berisi burger yang berbentuk dengan telapak tangan anjing dan kucing.

"Awawawa… Aku baru lihat lho, ada burger yang bentuknya kayak gini! Lucu, lucu!" kata Iruka.

"Oi, Obito. Ini burger kan bikinan aku. Kenapa ngaku-ngaku? Kau kan cuma bantuin nyusun burgernya," kata Kakashi sambil meletakkan piring yang lain.

"EEEH?! Aku kan bantuin kau juga!" bantah Obito. "Dasar kucing bodoh!" lanjutnya. Ia menarik-narik ekor panjang Kakashi.

"MIAAAUUWWW…!"

"Dasar anjing bodoh! Grrr…! Waaaooowrrr…!" balas Kakashi. Ia balas menarik-narik ekor Obito.

"AAARRRGGHH…! Berisik!". Iruka menjewer telinga mereka masing-masing satu.

"Sakiiit…!"

#

.

#

.

#

"Nah! Tinggal bikin cakenya, deh!" kata Iruka.

"Wahhh… Aku nggak sabar buat ulang tahun Iruka besok, niih!" sahut Obito. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang senang.

"Fuh…"

_Tririlililit…_

Iruka pun mengangkat telpon yang berbunyi tersebut.

"Halo… Dengan keluarga Umino…" kata Iruka.

"Iruka. Ini Kaasan," ujar Kaasan dalam sambungan telepon.

"Ah, Kaasan! Kapan Kaasan dan Tousan pulang? Aku sudah siap-siap, lho!" ujar Iruka.

"Iruka… Maaf, kami tidak bisa datang…"

"Eh? Kaasan? Kenapa?"

"Ada pekerjaan mendadak… Maaf, Iruka… Kaasan tidak bisa menolaknya…"

**Eh?**

Mata Iruka melebar kaget.

"Ya sudah… Apa boleh kalau ada pekerjaan… Baiklah, selamat bekerja, Kaasan… Sampaikan salamku untuk Tousan,"

_KLEK!_

Ia menutup sambungan telpon.

"Kaasan dan Tousan-mu masih ada pekerjaan, ya, Iruka?" tanya Obito.

"Iya! Mereka masih ada pekerjaan! Ah, ya! Cake ulang tahunnya kurang lilin! Aku ambil di kamar dulu, ya!" jawab Iruka. Pura-pura ceria.

Kakashi dan Obito melihat Iruka yang dengan gontai berjalan ke kamarnya.

_BLAM!_

Si Rambut Coklat itu menutup pintunya.

_BLUGH!_

Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya.

"Aaah…"

"Kaasan… dan Tousan tak bisa datang…"

"Apa boleh buat… Mereka ada pekerjaan…"

_Tes._

Setitik air mata terjatuh dari mata Iruka yang berwarna coklat bening.

"Aaah! Aku tak boleh menangis! Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Iruka menghapus air matanya. "Apa karena kamarku gelap, perasaanku jadi suram?!" lanjutnya. Namun air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Jujur, saat ini perasaan Iruka sedang sangat galau.

"Apa bagi mereka, pekerjaan lebih itu lebih penting dari aku…? Anak mereka sendiri…?" gumam Iruka.

**Dibanding kesendirianku di kamar ini… Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku… Aku… Aku… Aku merasa sangat kesepian lebih dari ini…**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Iru… Iruka…"

"Ng…"

Obito mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Iruka. "Bangun, Iruka…!"

Iruka pun bangun. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Eh?! Aku ketiduran, ya?! Sudah malam kah?! Obito! Kakashi! Kenapa pakai jas begitu?!" tanya Iruka.

Ia heran melihat Kakashi yang memakai kemeja hitam yang dibalut dengan jas putih bersih, dasi hitam, dan memakai sepatu putih.

Sedangkan Obito, memakai kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas hitam kelam, dasi hitam, dan memakai sepatu hitam.

"Ayo, Iruka. Kita pergi. Kita rayakan ulang tahun mu bertiga saja. Sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan dan persiapan tadi siang jadi tidak berguna, tapi sebelum itu ganti bajumu dulu," kata Kakashi. Masih menggunakan tatapannya yang cool itu.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Iruka heran.

….

Iruka keluar dari kamar ganti baju dengan tampan. Mengenakan kemeja berwarna coklat dan dibalut oleh jas berwarna putih susu, celana putih susu, dasi hitam, dan sepatu hitam. "Mau kemana, sih?" tanyanya.

_SET!_

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi menggendong tubuh Iruka yang kebetulan enteng. "Wa!"

Iruka dibawa ke taman rumahnya.

"Wuaaah…!" Ia terkejut dengan suasananya. Begitu mewah dan indah.

"I… Ini taman di rumahku, kan? Indah sekali! Ada dekorasi cake pula!"

"Semua ini kalian yang mengerjakannya?!" tanya Iruka. Kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Kakashi dan Obito.

"Kami pikir, yang hanya bisa membuatmu tersenyum di hari ulang tahunmu ini hanyalah kedatangan kedua orang tuamu," kata Kakashi.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa mengabulkannya," timpal Obito.

"Nggak! Aku sudah sangat senang sekali sekarang! Terima kasih!" sahut Iruka. Ia meneteskan air mata karena saking terharunya.

Tiba-tiba, Obito menjilat air mata Iruka.

"Iruka, tolong jangan menangis sekarang," ucapnya. "Aku sangat menyukai senyuman Iruka yang sangat manis dan tulus. Ini bukan demi balas budi. Tapi kali ini kami ingin melihat Iruka yang tersenyum, bukan Iruka yang menangis," kata Obito.

Kakashi mengambil dagu Iruka dan menghapkannya kepada wajahnya.

"Wajahmu sangat manis, Iruka… Sayang rasanya kalau harus dibasahi air mata. Sungguh, kau lebih cocok tersenyum daripada menangis. Maka dari itu, tersenyum bahagialah," kata Kakashi.

Ia juga menjilat air mata Iruka.

"Iruka, selamat ulang tahun," ucap Kakashi dan Obito bersamaan.

**Kalian berdua… Kakashi dan Obito… Bagi aku bersama kalian sangat menyenangkan! Aku juga sangat suka senyuman kalian!**

Iruka tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, Iruka! Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga, ya!" kata Obito.

"Apakah kalian berdua… Sudah mau pergi lagi…?" tanya Iruka.

"Kami sudah balas budi, Iruka. Harus dapat penghargaan, dong? Harus gitu, kan…" ucap Kakashi. "Fuh,"

"Penghargaan apa…?" tanya Iruka.

Kakashi dan Obito menunjuk.

_Cup!_

Kakashi mencium pipi kanan Iruka dan Obito mencium pipi kiri Iruka.

"Ha… Ha… Ha…!"

"Mulai hari ini, kami takkan meninggalkan Iruka sendirian…! Kami akan selalu bersamamu!"

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Irukaaa! Maaf! Kemarin kami tidak menghadiri hari ulang tahunmu, yaaa!". Tousan-nya Iruka heboh. Ia memegang tangan Iruka.

"Eh…? Tousan…?"

"Iruka, siapa sih mereka berdua?" tanya Kaasan Iruka.

"Kami berdua pelayan eksklusif hanya untuk Iruka seorang!" jawab Obito. Kakashi hanya melipat tangannya seperti biasa.

._Finish_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gaje kah?

Abal kah?

Huah, minna-san… Tau nggak, saya itu benar-benar nguras otak untuk memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan image sempurna kucing dan anjing untuk Kakashi dan Obito (siapa yang peduli? TT^TT)…?

Saya bingung waktu menentukan dua karakter utama. Tapi karena saya lihat minna-san kebanyakan lebih suka KakaIru, dua karakter utamanya saya tulis Kakashi dan Iruka saja. Terus, diantara kedua tokoh Kakashi dan Obito, saya lebih suka Kakashi. Saya suka banget sama tokoh-tokoh yang bersifat dingin, kurang peduli, dan stoic (baik itu perempuan atau laki-laki.).

Dan, saya membuat fic ini cepat sekali, minna-san. Kalau dibaca sekarang, rasanya dangkal sekali, ya? Hah, saya memang masih sangat newbie…

Terus, karena saya terlalu mudah untuk membayangkan tokoh-tokoh yang ber-image hewan dan agak kekanak-kanakan. Tapi saya maksain otak buat mikirin image Kakashi yang stoic (yang mirip Sasuke) dan kurang peduli pada Iruka. Mengingat Kakashi yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat cuek dan kalem. Dan karakter Obito yang ceria gampang sekali dipikirkan! Karena Obito aslinya juga sangat ceria dan bersemangat. Tapi, kalau masalah hewan asli, dibanding anjing atau kucing, saya lebih suka pada kucing.

Ya sudah! Daripada saya terlalu panjang bercuap-cuap gaje, makanya saya minta REVIEW, ya, Minna-san! Saya mohon banget untuk me-review fic ini! Soalnya, kalau gak ada review, saya suka gak bersemangat! Hikh… Hikhs…! TOLONG REVIEW, YA MINNA-SAAAN!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW! TT^TT


End file.
